Bella's party
by sweetalice
Summary: This is what would happen at Bella's birthday party if Jasper didn't snap. What would happen?


_**This is what would happen at Bella's birthday if Jasper didn't explode. New moon would be so different. I'm just writing the beginning, about the party. Please review(no flames)**_

Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. "You're going to _love _it, Bella" she said with a beaming smile.

"I told you," I said glumly. "I don't want a big party. I don't want a party at all!" Alice, Edward and I were walking out to Edwards Volvo. Like ever day, it was drizzling. My hair was a giant frizz ball and that just made me more irritated.

"Give Alice a chance, Bella. Maybe you'll like the party." Edward looked down at me, his eyes glistening gold. "It will only be us." He wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a half hug. His other arm effortlessly held his, mine, and Alice's backpack. He had to try and look normal in front of everyone in school.

"But I hate parties." I whined.

"Oh, lighten up, Bella." Alice said, turning around and walked backwards in front of me. "If you don't like you can…um…" Her face took on a confused looked. Her bottom lip pouted outward, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh fine, Alice!" I said, throwing up my arms in defeat. "I'll put on a smile. See." I took my fingers and raise the corners of my mouth. By now we were at the Volvo, and Edward was opening the passenger door. Alice climbed into the back and started babbling about the theme of the party. I zoned off after she said balloons.

I stayed out the foggy window. The houses blurred together at the speed Edward was driving at. I was use to almost 100. Edward tuned down a road, and the house turned to forest. A few more minutes and the driveway surrounded by trees would come up. Edward would then turn down the long driveway to the giant house where balloons, cake, and vampires would await. With presents, too. I shuddered at the thought.

Soon, Edward pulled up to the house. He cut the engine, and was at my door, in less then two seconds. He opened the door. Alice stood by his side. He escorted me to the house and opened the door. At the last second, he whispered in my ear, "Behave."

Through the door, where many little tables covered with chips and dips. One long big table held present and a cake. I walked over to the cake. On it, in brown outlining, was a stick person. Emmett walked to my shoulder with a proud grin on his face. "I drew it myself." He said. He sounded like a little boy who just read his first book.

"Happy birthday." He said. Rosalie walked over next to him, looking at the cake. "Yea, happy birthday." She still refused to accept me. "Thanks." I said. I was beginning to warm up. I was surrounded by my vampire family. How could I _not_ be happy?

Carlisle walked over, hold Esme's hand. He held an envelope. "Happy Birthday, Bella." He said, handing me the envelope. I took and shredded it. Inside were two tickets. I study them for a second, and then my mouth dropped. They had gotten me two tickets, for me and Edward, to go and see Renee.

I hugged them both. "Thank you." I said.

For the next two hours, gifts were exchanged and "thank yous" were said. Finally, after cake, Edward walked up to me he grabbed my hand and sat me down on the couch, in the living room with everyone else. "Now, its time for my gift." He said.

He took a CD and popped it in the boom box. It was silently for a moment, then the beautiful sounds of a piano filled the room. My throat got tight and my eyes began to water. Edward sat down next to me and held me. I smiled as I listened. It was my lullaby, and he was playing it on the piano. It was the best gift anyone has given me.

The water in my eyes pooled over and tears flowed silently down my cheeks. Edward wiped them away and kissed me.

"It's so beautiful, Edward. I love it." I said. For the next hour, we sat there listening to the whole track. When it was down, I wiped my eyes a final time and check my watch. It was late. Charlie would begin to worry.

I said goodbye to everyone and thanked them again. I collected all my gifts, which included, the plane tickets, the CD, a coupon for a pedicure and manicure, a puppy stuff animal, and a display only bow and arrow. All of which I loved.

At home, Charlie asked the usually. If I had a good time, what presents I got, I gave a quick response, and stating I was tired, ran up the stairs to my room. I quickly changed in my pajamas and hopped into the bed, where Edward was waiting.

He had the remote to my CD player. He pressed play. The lullaby filled the room, but was quiet enough that Charlie didn't hear. The rest of the night, I slept on Edwards shoulder. It was the best birthday party ever.


End file.
